It is recognized that many various forms or types of devices have heretofore been employed and are presently being utilized for the purpose of obtaining samples of molten material or metal from a supply thereof.
It is also recognized that many Patents have issued which are directed to sampling devices which are constructed for connection to a vacuum or air pressure system which is located remote from such devices. Certain of such Patents, for example, include Heinrich Feichtinger U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,350; Tilbert Cavalier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,255,634 and 3,309,928; James R. Judge et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,014; and Van L. Vierbicky U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,024. Furthermore other Patents disclose the use of means contained in or constituting an integral component of a device whereby a vacuum may be created to induce flow of a sample of such a material into a device and these include, for example, those of Richard A. Falk U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,220; 3,905,238; and 3,996,803 and Edward A. Kelsey U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,641.